


Plot Bunnies

by Snowfire2001



Category: Castle (TV 2009), Island Of Fog, Original Work, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bad Writing, Kidnapping, Magic, Shapeshifting, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfire2001/pseuds/Snowfire2001
Summary: My works from my Wattpad account, JenJill2001.I am not good at writing so I am hoping that you guys will pick up one or two and make my ideas come to life.Enjoy!





	1. Prince Andrew's Journey

Prince Andrew's Journey

Story Idea. Horse named Belegan (Gorgeous in Esperanto). Other kingdom later on that Andrew is hired to protect: Princess named Princess Merione. Evil king/Necromancer named Talazar.

_ **Prologue** _

There was once a kingdom called Dythe. This kingdom was prosperous and beautiful. All citizens had basic rights. King Jonathan married Queen Elizibeth and had a son named Andrew. This kingdom was a part of the land of (Lands name). These lands were peaceful until a king named Talazar got greedy and started stealing everyone's magic. He was stealing the magic because he wanted to add it to his powers to become the strongest person in the known world. Because Dythe was so powerful they were the last ones to get attacked. On Andrew's first birthday Talazar attacked with his army. King Jonathan and Queen Elizibeth ordered a squad 5 of their most trusted knights to get the prince to a safe place. The knights were almost out of the kingdom when they got ambushed by 10 men. Four of the knights charged into battle to let the other knight get away with the prince. As the knight was getting away he got hit by an arrow straight in the back. The knight carried on running until he got away from the battle when he stopped. He was only able to go so far because he was determined to fulfill his mission. When he wasn't able to go any further he collapsed. A couple passing by heard him and stopped to help unfortunately he had already lost too much blood. The couple, Alastair and Evelyn Carter, Promised the knight to take care of baby Andrew. They took him to their cottage and kept their promise to protect him.

15 years later,

Andrew is now 16. His Ma and Pa are giving him a present. They arranged to take him to meet a knight who will teach him how to protect himself. Andrew has beautiful dark brown hair and aquamarine colored eyes. He was wearing leather armor that his parents gave him for his birthday. Andrew meets the knight named Sir Leo.

Notes for continuation: He receives Belegan as a gift for saving a local village from bandits. He is a sword master. Someone recognizes him as the prince and he has to take back his kingdom from Talazar. Elizibeth and Jonathan are still alive but imprisoned.

**To adopt message me so I can read it when ever you post it. More than one person can adopt. I just want to see where this story will take you.**


	2. Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castle is kidnapped and Kate is trying to get him back

Richard Castle is at his house. He is talking with other authors one on one. He is starting to let another one in when the door slams open sending him flying. He looks up at the person who grabbed him and says one word "You!" Then before he can get another word out someone punches him in the gut so he can't breathe and then someone hits him on the head and everything goes black.  
Alexis comes downstairs but stops on the stairs when she sees someone carrying her Dad out of the office. She doesn't see the persons face but she notices her dad has a wound on the back of his head. As soon as the person is out the door she calls Detective Kate Beckett.  
Kate Beckett is working at her desk. She is talking to Ryan and Esposito. She stops talking when she sees her phone is ringing and it is Alexis. She answers it. After listening for a little she drops her phone and runs to her boss's office. She looks up from his desk and says "What is it" And she says Castle was kidnapped. She immediately gets up and calls all the police officers to her office. She turns her phone on speaker and asks Alexis to start again. She says "I was coming downstairs and heard footsteps coming from my dad's office. I look and someone was carrying my dad out of his office. When the person turned I saw that Dad had a big huge wound on the back of his head. The person left and I called you right away. He might still be in the building." She ends the call and the boss says to get everyone over there now. Everyone starts getting ready to go except Kate who had just got a text from Alexis saying that her dad wore his coat that had a button that was a camera. She tells her boss and tells her that if they can get that coat they can find out who took him. They go to Castles house.  
They notice that the front door was flung open they see a dent in it where someone forced it open. They also notice the security cameras. They ask if they can see the film. They see that Castle is going to open the door and it was flung open. They see the door hit him and he is flung back. Then someone runs in and pins him down. He gasps and says "You!" He was about to say something else when the person slams his fist into Castles gut. Castle can't breathe but he mouths a word. Then another person runs in and hits him in the back of the head so hard you can hear the crack. Castle lays still. They then see as one person picks up Castle and the other helps steady him and then runs out. The other person is slower and Alexis was starting to come down the stairs. He closes the door and then wipes it free of fingerprints. He laughs and says that Beckett will never find him. He goes in the elevator and as they are watching he very carefully bandages Castles head saying that they need him.  
Beckett gets a murder call from inside the building. Someone in the lobby was shot. They go down there and find out that it was the person who was carrying Castle. There was a witness. The Person was carrying Castle towards the door when a gunshot went off and he dropped dead. Another person came and picked up Castle and ran to a waiting car, Tossing Castle in the back seat. They drove away.  
Beckett got a call from Richard Castle's phone. She answers. The person says "If you ever want to see Castle again you will quit the NYPD" She says "I need proof he is alive if I am to do that." He moves the phone towards Castle Who says "Beckett? How is Alexis??" He moves away saying that for every hour you don't decide I will hurt him. The call ends.  
Beckett decided to quit but she got a call from Alexis saying "I found Dad's coat. You should come see the recording." Beckett goes over there with her team. They see that this camera is wirelessly connected to one on his shirt and they can access the video from there. They turn it on and see someone bending over Castle saying "It has been an hour and she hasn't decided." They hear a crack and Castle convulses. Beckett says "That was a gunshot." They hear a girl saying that they should bandage that before he passes out again. They bandage his arm and then notice a weird button on his shirt and look at it closely. They see it is a camera. They take it off and show them Castle. They punish him for recording them by breaking his leg so he cannot escape. They then crush the camera.  
Beckett has found his location. She goes there and sees that the people are dragging Castle towards a car. She gets her gun out and chases after them. They put Castle in front of them as a human shield. Ryan and Esposito sneak up behind them and capture them but not before the people make Castle swallow something. They get to him right as he started to fall. They catch him and rush him to the hospital.  
Beckett meets up with Lanie and talks about what the people made Castle swallow when they get a call from Ryan. She answers he says that "Something is wrong with Castle. Get here fast." She says to Lanie "They poisoned him." They rush to the hospital and do a check up on Castle. They can't find what poison it is. Kate starts to interrogate the prisoners. She tricks them into saying what poison it is. They say that the poisons in Castles books are real. He researched it. It should be in his research notes. There is just 1 problem. There are tons of research notes. Kate has all of his research notes brought to the office and starts to look through. Alexis comes in and tells her that the poison is a wine with a pill in it. The pill is fully dissolved in the wine and then the wine is packaged in a dissolvable pill cap. They then force it down someone's throat and it takes about 2-3 hours for it to dissolve. This pill is dangerous on its own but paired with wine it is deadly. There is no cure. There has only ever been 1 other person that survived it and that was when the pill was in watered down wine. This was not. This was the strongest wine they could get. There is nothing the doctors can do except make Castle comfortable. Kate waits outside when she hears a long flat beep. She charges in and sees that Castle is not breathing. She does CPR and gets him breathing again. She has to keep doing CPR all night until she falls asleep. When Kate wakes up Castle isn't there. She asks Ryan where he is and he says the doctors took him to a more comfortable room. She goes there to see that Castle is being moved to his house. He is no longer in pain from the poison but his other wounds were hurting too. Alexis had to make sure that his stitches didn't come out his cast didn't come off and that he gets his pain medication. The next day he uses crutches and is able to get to the office. He is able to go in the interrogation room and help Kate figure out what these people wanted. The people are talking to Castle not Kate. They say "We were hired by a wealthy person to capture you and bring you to him. If we couldn't capture you we could kill you. We took you from another person who had knocked you out and killed him. That person was hired by another person who wanted you captured or killed. We would get more money if we captured you." Kate says "Hey Castle we should have a police squad with you for a while." When Castle leaves the precinct he brings a squad of 4 officers back to his house. They stand guard outside the door. He goes in and when he does he notices a note on the table. It says ~ if you want me to release your daughter you will come alone to this address. 1976 bill road. ~ He calls Beckett and says he got a note and he is following it. He takes a secret elevator in his apartment to the ground floor and goes to that address. He tells them to let his daughter go and he will turn himself over to them. They let Alexis go and tell her to run home. He goes to them and they tie his hands behind his back. They take him to their boss who wants him to be his human shield. He says "If Beckett wants to not see your body as our next murder she is going to stop hunting my band of killers." He has a cell in his bedroom where he puts Castle. They had already searched him but what they didn't know was he had texted Beckett the address. As 20 people start to move Castle to another building that is more secure Beckett comes up with the 20 cops. As each person is staring at each other silently daring the other side to move towards Castle, Beckett is saying to let him go or they will start firing. Castle is in a 3 foot circle of enemy soldiers. As he opens his mouth to speak he hears a small click and he is suddenly hit in the chest. He falls to the ground. Everyone is shocked because the enemy was hired to capture him alive while the cops were there to rescue him. They notice a sniper on the roof. Everyone is rushing around. Everyone is charging up the stairs. Beckett is there with her hand on Castles chest trying to stop the flow of blood. She starts to get her gun out when she hears a small sound and then someone tackles her and holds her hands behind her back. The people are masked and they take Beckett's handcuffs and cuff her hands together. They then pick Castle up and take him to their car and race off. Ryan and Esposito come back to find that Beckett is handcuffed and a pool of blood where Castle had been. They remove the handcuffs and ask Beckett if she saw the license plate. She did and they now know whose car it was. It was Senator Bracken's car. Castle is being jolted around in the car. He is still bleeding but people are putting pressure on the wound trying to stop the bleeding. They are rushing him to their boss. When he gets there he is taken to Bracken. He is still bleeding and Bracken sees that and rushes him to his personal doctor. The doctor is able to save him. Bracken writes a letter to Beckett saying that if she wants to see him alive she will stop looking into her mother's murder. When Castle starts to get worse they take him to a hospital where no one will give Bracken away for having a kidnapped writer. He has to have surgery to get remaining metal pieces out of his chest. As Castle is in surgery, Beckett shows up and confronts Bracken. As she is confronting him she hears people yelling. As she rushes in with her hand on her gun she sees Castle lying on a table there is also a doctor draping a white sheet over him. She sees that the monitor has flat lined. He is supposedly dead. Senator Bracken lets her take him back to the precinct. As she leaves, she sees Bracken sitting there looking sad. She gets him to the precinct as fast as she can and tells Ryan and Esposito to get the elevator ready for their arrival. As she arrives there are people lining up along the side of the aisle letting them go through. They all look sad. As she rushes him to Lanie the people start to try to find out as much as they can about Bracken. When she gets to Lanie She rushes him through the door. Lanie checks him. She checks for a pulse. She looks up at Beckett and says "He isn't dead. There is a hardly noticeable pulse that the machines couldn't pick up. If we hurry we can save him." Lanie starts to give him CPR. As she does the Monitor she hooked him up with starts to go wild as his heart tries to get back lost air. He can't get enough air on his own because he has a punctured lung. Lanie trades with Beckett and calls Ryan and Esposito to help. As Beckett gives him CPR, Ryan and Esposito get there. Ryan helps Beckett by pushing on his chest, while Esposito helps Lanie get ready for stitching. While Ryan and Beckett continue giving him CPR, Lanie and Esposito stitch the wound not letting him bleed out. Lanie hooks Castle to a machine that will help him breathe. Ryan and Esposito go tell Gates that Castle is alive and responding well to treatment. Gates goes to the Morgue to see Castle. She looks around and sees the Blood everywhere and sees that Castle is hooked up to a breathing machine. She walks over to Beckett who is sitting in a chair next to Castles bed. As she is walking over there a man with a white hair and a white beard bursts in. He is dressed in ordinary clothes and has a Baseball hat on his head. He rushes over to Castle. As Beckett stands up to confront him she sees a resemblance in him that reminds her of castle. She asks who he is and he says Jackson Hunt. She remembers him from when Castle was telling his mom that he met his father. He says that the CIA is going to take Castle to the White House where they can protect him. Beckett agrees on one condition. She goes with him. They get Castle on a portable breathing machine and monitor. They then put him on the president's own plane. They fly all the way to the White House. The White House has the most advanced hospital in it. The president puts some FBI on Castle to protect him. While Castle is starting to recover Beckett asks Ryan and Esposito to give her updates on their progress. She gets a call from Ryan telling her that they caught the Sniper. He is a mercenary. As they interrogate him Beckett gets a call from the hospital saying Castle is awake and asking for her. Castle is still hurt but he is finally able to talk. He says that there was a mercenary he knew who worked exclusively for Bracken.


	3. Star Wars Rebels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra is captured and tortured. How does he get out?

Ezra was helping Kanan fight the Inquisitors.Kanan was about to be hit with a light-saber. Ezra jumped over a rock and blocked it. He told Kanan to run and he started running. The Fifth Brother used the Force to push Ezra into a rock and he hit his head and was knocked unconscious. Kanan didn't notice that Ezra was hurt until he got onto the Ghost. He noticed that Ezra wasn't there and nearly ran out there to get him back. Then he noticed that the Inquisitors had picked him up and was going back towards their ship. He promised that he was going to free him.  
Meanwhile Ezra wakes up in an Inquisitors Ti-fighter. He is surrounded by probe droids. The probe droids shocked him 3 times and knocked him out again.  
Agent Kallus got a message that the Inquisitors were coming in. He and a squad of Storm Troopers lined up. The inquisitors Ti came in and landed. The Fifth Brother got out. Then he reached into the Ti and grabbed something. He threw it in front of Kallus and he noticed that it was breathing. He looked closer. His eyes widened. It was Ezra Bridger. He was unconscious. Kallus asked the Inquisitors where they wanted to put Ezra. They said to put him in a ten guarded cell and strap him to that table. 2 troopers start dragging him away. Kallus helps strap him to the table. Ezra's head lolled to the side and he sees the place where one of the droids shocked him. There were three places. All on his head. one above his right ear,one on the neck, & one on the jaw. He goes to the bridge and says to go back to Lothal.   
Kanan sees the Star ship turn around and go into hyperspace. He asks Hera if she can track where they are going. She does then she looks worried. "What?" says Kanan. She hesitates then says"They are going to Lothal"  
. Kallus got a call that they were close to Lothal. Ezra met the Inquisitors stares with his own. The Inquisitors went to the bridge and were watching the security cameras in Ezra's cell.  
Ezra was sleeping. When he woke up the questioning would begin.  
The Ghost was following the Star ship to Lothal. Kanan knew how hard the Inquisitors were. So they were going to get him back.  
Ezra was still strapped to the table. The Inquisitors were holding his communicator listening to Kanan tell the crew what to do. Then they turned to him.They started questioning him but he wouldn't answer. So they did it the way the High Inquisitor did it to Kanan.They used the electrical shocker thing.They held down the button on his communicator so that everyone would hear,then used the shocker on Ezra.  
Kanan and the crew all started when Ezra started screaming. Kanan heard the shocker and realized what they were doing. The Inquisitors said that they needed to know where the rebel fleet was. Kanan knew that Ezra didn't know where they were. The Inquisitors said that they would use mind probes to get it out of him. They got the mind probe then realized that they could make it go faster by using more then one and got 2 more. They told the probes to start on Ezra and started shocking him too.  
Ezra had never had so much pain before. He heard Kanan say "Hold on we are coming for you Ezra!" and the Inquisitors stopped holding down the button and stopped the torturing."There now that wasn't so hard," Says The Fifth Brother"For us." They both smiled then said to Kallus to put the mind probes on him. Take them off when you hear rebels and give him his communicator.Ezra was in too much pain to hear.  
Kanan and the crew were worried about Ezra.They hadn't heard anything else after those screams except when they heard the Inquisitors say to put the three probes on him at all times.Kanan said that they should go in now. Hera said they should wait for a day.They compromised. They waited half a day then made their move.  
Ezra saw the communicator on the table next to him.He didn't know if he could move but he couldn't let them walk into a trap. He grabbed the communicator and said"Don't come here Kanan it is a trap" Kanan said"we are coming for you so just hang on" Ezra said" They are going to be on Lothal in a hour and they are giving me to Vader.He is too strong for you to fight" Kanan said " I don't care we are coming for you" Ezra said "You might want to know the defenses around my cell then"  
Kanan said " Sure" Ezra said " I am guarded by ten troopers, strapped to a table, and have three mind probes circling me.Oh and Kallus has security cameras in my cell so he can see what I am doing." Kanan says " Wow, all of that for you. You should be proud.We are coming in right now" says Kanan. "Ok" says Ezra "Can't stop the probes for long."  
The Inquisitors were listening to the entire conversation.They looked at each other.  
Kanan was getting ready for the invasion when he hears the communicator click and hears the Inquisitors talk to Ezra saying that the mind probes are almost done. They say that it is time for more questioning. The shocker starts going and Ezra starts screaming again. Kallus says "Do you need to torture the boy he needs to be ready to meet Vader so that Vader can start training him in the ways of an Inquisitor." Kanan is horrified. The Inquisitors say " Darth Vader is not going to train him. Vader is going to Break him.Vader is going to Hijack him so that whenever Ezra sees his friends he will attack them. That is why we are torturing him and using the Force so that Ezra sees Kanan & his friends are hurting him"Kanan had recorded that and replayed it for the crew of the Ghost. Everyone is horrified.They said" We need to rescue him". The screaming finally stops " You knocked him unconscious again" says Kallus. The communicator shuts off. Hera says"I have a first aid kit that would help him if you can get him on board" Kanan says"Make our move now?" The entire crew says"Yes"  
Ezra wakes up to Kallus putting medicine on his wounds. Kallus says that he will help Ezra get off the ship.Kallus unstraps Ezra and turns off the mind probes. Kallus says"The Storm Troopers will let us past. But if I do this I will have to be killed by Vader for helping the rebels. But I can't let a child be killed by the Empire."  
Ezra tries to stand but his right leg wouldn't work. The Inquisitors had broken it while interrogating him. He says"I can't stand". Kallus asks"Why". He wasn't there for all of the interrogations. Ezra told him. Kallus's eyes widened. He said"The Empire shouldn't be this brutal. They said that they would protect the people. I will go with you to get you off the ship. Let's hope that we don't run into the Inquisitors"  
Kanan is down the hall from Ezra's cell.The ten Storm troopers were parting letting someone out. It was Kallus. He was holding Ezra who leaned on him. Ezra's leg was broken. Kallus turned towards Kanan and started slowly walking down the hall.  
Ezra was leaning on Kallus. The storm troopers had parted and saluted then went back to their post. Kallus was holding most of Ezra's weight. But it still hurt.  
Kallus turned to the left and started walking slowly down the hall holding most of Ezra's weight. He planned to go to the escape pods and go in there with Ezra. He turned the corner and found himself face to face with Kanan. The Jedi was looking concerned for Ezra. Kallus was amazed. The Empire said that the rebels had no emotions or feelings. Kanan looked at Kallus and said"What are you doing with Ezra"  
Kallus said"Getting him off the ship before the Inquisitors do something worse than what they have already been done.I had planned to get an escape pod and fly it somewhere away from the empire." Kanan said"We need to get him to our ship so that Hera can fix him up" Kallus said"Okay do you want me to help?All the Storm troopers are okay with letting me pass with Ezra." Kanan Said " Okay"  
Ezra's leg was hurting.He tried to go as fast as he could but he couldn't go that fast.  
Soon Ezra saw the Ghost and his friends but then the Inquisitors caught up to them. Ezra got out his Light sabre and started blocking the Inquisitors light sabres. The Fifth Brother used the Force to push Ezra Back into the wall. When he let go Ezra slid down the wall and landed on both of his legs. He collapsed. Kanan saw that and attacked The Fifth Brother but was pushed back by the Seventh Sister. The Fifth Brother went and grabbed Ezra pulling him up and putting the light sabre at his throat and told Kanan"Stop fighting or your Apprentice will die." Kanan dropped his light sabre. The Fifth Brother dropped Ezra and pushed him to the side where Kallus was.Kallus grabbed Ezra and helped him stand. Kanan got out his Communicator and said"Now"  
Hera, Sabine,Zeb and Kanan started attacking. Hera went and got Ezra and Kallus onto the Ghost. Sabine started shooting the Inquisitors and Zeb hit one and Kanan got his light sabre and pushed them back."Get on the Ghost" Kanan said. They all got on the ghost and started flying away. Kanan said" Why aren't any Ti's coming after us?" "Because I ordered them to stand down" said Kallus."Ezra's with Hera"said Sabine.   
Ezra was laying down in the medical bay. Hera was splinting his leg. She had also said that he had bad burns but they wouldn't scar. Ezra said" Thanks Hera." Hera said"No,thank you.You are like family to me." Hera said "Thank you Kallus for helping to rescue Ezra." Kallus said" Not a Problem. The Empire said that the Rebels didn't have Emotions or Family or Feelings. But they were wrong you have more feelings then some people I know."  
Ezra says"Well then we have to help all the people see that we do have feelings.Not a lot of us have family. Mine were killed by the empire but we do make up for it by having friends that love us like Family."


	4. Spider-Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains torture. Spiderman sacrifices himself to save Fury. How will he be saved?

Mature Audiences (Contains Torture)  
Nick Fury is laying on a stretcher.Doc Ock is sneaking up on the Shield agents that are bringing him to the Tricarrier.Doc Ock has his Sinister Six.Lizard, Electro, Rhino, Goblin, Kraven, & Beetle. Kraven has his Poison dart ready.It has a rare poison in it.Doc Ock's plan was that Spiderman was coming to get Nick and Kraven would shoot him with the dart.  
Spiderman is swinging to meet the shield agents. He lands near Nick and three darts come flying at him. He knocks 2 away but the third one hits him in the chest.He drops to the ground. He groans feeling the poison work its way into his bloodstream.It feels like his vein is on fire.He sends an emergency signal to everyone else saying"Emergency code. Sinister Six. Nick Fury.Don't come to get me.Poison darts." He groans and says"I will get Nick as far away as I can then you can come pick him up." Miles says"No we are coming for you." Spiderman says"Just do what I say."He groans and shoots a web and gets Nick to Aunt May's house and then goes away from her house.He says to Miles"He is in Aunt May's house now go get him while I draw the Sinister Six away."He groans again and starts going away from there. Now his whole body feels like it is on fire. He leads them away but starts to slow down.He groans again and drops to the ground.He is laying face down on the ground and is trying to get up but can't.He groans again and flips himself over.  
Doc Ock is standing above him.Doc Ock is talking to him but Spiderman can't hear him and blacks out.  
Doc Ock is watching Spiderman writhe on the ground.Spiderman stops suddenly and Doc Ock stops talking to him and looks at Kraven.Kraven says"He is unconscious but will wake in a hour or so.The poison will kill him in three days and I have the only cure."  
Doc Ock says"Will it be painful?" Kraven says"Yes it will feel like his body is on fire and the pain will increase as the hours pass." Doc Ock says"before he dies you will give him the cure and I will experiment on him."  
Miles is on the side of a building listening to them with the shield watch recording everything.He sends it to the tricarrier.He swings up to the tricarrier.He sees that Nick is awake and lets him listen to the recording. He says"We need to get him out of there."  
Nick says"we will I have a team working on tracking him." Miles says"Spiderman said that he was hit with a poison dart when he was getting you out of there.He said to leave him but I can't just leave him there.Doc Ock has Spiderman's communicator and is going to do expiriments on him after three days and has five guards on him." Nick says"don't worry I am going to send a elite team to get him out"  
Spiderman slowly opens his eyes. His body is on fire. He writhes around and finds that he is strapped to a table with five guards with guns trained on him.He is gagged. He writhes in pain as his body feels like it is on fire and one of the guards talks to someone outside of his cell and that person goes running off.A few minutes later Doc Ock and Kraven are in the cell watching him writhe in pain. Doc Ock is recording it on one of his Ock bots.Kraven is grinning and saying"This is a rare plant that you have been poisoned with and it doesn't matter what you do the pain will get worse as the hours go by." Doc Ock stops recording and says"I will send this bot to the Tricarrier.It will play that to Nick Fury and the other Spidermen.You can knock him out now."Doc Ock records again. Kraven grins.Spiderman watches as Kraven steps closer and says"Good night Spiderman" he balls his hand and hits Spiderman on the face.Spiderman doesn't see anymore.  
Miles noticed an Ock bot and calls all the Spidermen to come see.Agent Venom is the first one there then Scarlet Spider then Iron Spider. They gather around Nicks bed and watch as the Ock bot comes to a stop at Nicks bed.They watch the video horrified. Miles says "We have to go get him now." At the end of the video they hear Kraven say that he needs to make the antidote soon so it can wait in the fridge for the third day.During the third day they are going to give him the antidote so they can experiment on him.  
Scarlet Spider says "That will not be any less painful. He experimented on me before I joined Shield." Nick says"we will wait for the Elites to check in.Then we will get him."  
Spiderman wakes to see Kraven leaning over him with Doc Ock saying to break one of his legs. Doc Ock starts recording. Kraven had his arms on his right leg and was pushing the knee backwards.Spiderman writhed and tried to move but couldn't do anything because the five guards were holding him down and Doc Ock was undoing his gag.Spiderman groaned. Doc Ock was smiling at him and was saying it wasn't going to hurt... him.Kraven increased the pressure and was smiling at Spidermans louder groan.He increased the pressure and Spiderman heard the snap as his leg broke.He screamed. Then everything turned black.  
Miles was looking down the air vent at Spiderman and was watching horrified as Kraven increased the pressure and Spiderman's leg snapped and he screamed.Miles watched as Spiderman passed out because of the pain.He watched as Doc Ock says"You can break the other one too."Kraven pressed on the knee and started to increase the pressure until they heard the bone crack. Miles was mad at them for hurting Spiderman. But he was just here to watch.  
Spiderman groaned as Doc Ock picked him up and brought him to his lab and put him in a chamber of glass and strapped him to a chair.  
Doc Ock put a security camera to keep an eye on Spiderman.Then he went to check on the troops.He saw that there was someone in the Air vents above his lab looking at Spiderman.  
He told ten people to go guard Spiderman. He sent the bot to Fury and went to get machines ready for testing Spiderman.  
Nick Fury was watching the Ock Bot as it showed him and the Spidermen what they were doing to Spiderman.Iron Spider was telling them that they broke his leg at the knee and he should have a full recovery if they can get him back soon.Nick said "Go and get him out of there, now."  
Miles got the green light and said that there are now ten guards around Spiderman and that nine are around the outside of the cell with one giving him food and water whenever he woke.  
Spiderman woke to find one guard leaning over him and undoing the straps tying his hands down and telling him to eat and drink.She gave him a plastic spoon and gave him a glass of water. She let him eat everything on the plate and let him drink his water then let him stretch his arms then tied him back and collected his plate and his glass and put it on a glass table.She said he should go to sleep.He fell asleep.  
Miles was waiting for the other Spidermen to come when he realized that five of the guards were asleep. He was going to attack. He waits a second and realize that the guards are moving towards Spiderman.One is saying that they need to get him out of there.  
The girl said"I know when I gave him the food he could barely eat.We do need to get him out, Hawkeye have any ideas." Hawkeye said "Maybe through the air vents?What do you think Tony? " Tony Stark said"Maybe.all I know is we need to get him out of here tonight.Where is the backup we requested from Nick."  
Miles dropped down and said"Right here."  
Spiderman woke up to Miles unstrapping him and picking him up.Spiderman groaned.He was writhing around in pain because the poison was making him feel like his body was filled with lava.  
He accidentally squirmed out of Miles's grip and fell to the ground writhing.A person was leaning over him saying"He must really feel the poison now.We need to get him to Fury now."Then he talked to Spiderman and said"We will have you to the Tricarrier in a few minutes.I am sorry about this." He punched Spiderman and everything turned black.  
Miles was mad that someone would do this to Spiderman.But no time for that.He had to get Spiderman to the Tricarrier for treatment.He lifted Spiderman into the air vent and dragged him through to the Avengers who had already gone through. They called Fury who sent a jet down there for them.They put Spiderman on a stretcher and rushed him to the Shield hospital. He was put on a bed near Fury. Fury was horrified by what they had done to him.Fury was watching him when Spiderman woke up.  
Spiderman woke up to his body feeling like he was swimming in lava.He started writhing around and fell off the bed writhing on the floor.He heard some people come running. It was the other Spidermen.He heard Nick Fury say that they should get him back on the bed and strap him down.Spiderman was lifted up to the bed and heard someone lean over him and He said"Ock...plans...to...blow...up...tricarrier."  
Everything turned black.  
He told the doctors to splint Spidermans legs.Then he put up the shields around the Tricarrier.He went to work trying to figure out the poison they gave Spiderman. He scanned Spiderman and found that the poison hadn't spread to his brain yet and if it did he was going to be dead in a hour.He located the poison they gave him.It was centered around his chest.He took a sample of the blood from there and separated the poison from the blood.He found out that the poison is from the stem of the Bloodred Poppy from the Savage Lands.The antidote is from the petals of the Bloodred Poppy.He called the other Spidermen down here and briefed them on the mission they were going to do.Go to the Savage Lands and find the Bloodred Poppy bring it back and save Spiderman.  
Doc Ock noticed a jet leaving the tricarrier and saw Nova flying around it. He looked at the screen and saw that the dot was still on the Tricarrier.Spiderman was still on the Tricarrier,near the left edge.That was the edge near Doc Ock.He turned to a trooper and said to launch the missiles at the left edge and to get someone to catch Spiderman when he falls.He hoped to get Spiderman in it so it knocks him out of the Tricarrier and will catch him so he can do his expiriments on him.  
Nick got up and went to the controls and noticed that the shields were not on the left side where Spiderman was. He also noticed that a missile was coming towards the left side of the Tricarrier.Right at Spiderman! He told the Shield agents to get Spiderman away from there.But it was too late.the Tricarrier was hit by the missile that blew a hole in the side and knocked Spiderman out of the Tricarrier and free fall down towards the ground where people where gathering.It looked like they were going to catch him.He noticed that a trampoline was spread between them and was underneath Spiderman.Spiderman landed in the middle of the trampoline and Kraven jumped up there and grabbed him.Doc Ock yelled up at him that he better surrender if he wanted Spiderman safe.He noticed that Kraven had a spear edge at Spiderman's throat.Fury had surrendered when Kraven noticed that Spiderman was barely breathing and was having trouble breathing.Kraven said that they needed to get the antidote into him right away or he might not live.They rushed Spiderman to Doc Ock's lab and got the antidote.When the antidote was ready they rushed over to Spiderman and noticed that he wasn't breathing.Spiderman was dead.Fury was horrified as they told Fury to go and take the body to the Tricarrier.He took it to the Avengers because he couldn't get up to the Tricarrier.  
Tony Stark was talking to Captain America when he got a knock on the door.He opened it to see Nick Fury and Spiderman at the door. Spiderman is not moving and Nick is breathing hard.Tony grabs Spiderman and brings him to the living room and asks Nick what happened.Nick says"They captured Spiderman again and couldn't get the poison out of him.  
He stopped breathing as soon as they got the antidote ready.He is dead." Stark says"there might be a way we can bring him back.But it is risky." Nick says"Do it."  
Stark brings Spiderman to his lab and checks to see if he is breathing a little.  
Stark asks Thor if he will go get Dr. Strange.Dr.Strange might be able to save Spiderman.  
Dr Strange created a portal into here.He noticed Spiderman and went and saved him with magic. Stark then connects spiderman to a machine and shocks him with a little bit of electricity.  
Spiderman wakes up to the Avengers,Dr. Strange,and Nick Fury leaning over him. He says "Hey Guys what I miss." Nick just smiles.  
Spiderman went to Doc Ock's lair and snuck in. Then he attacked Ock and Kraven saying "Hey did you miss me?" The Avengers attacked with him. Spiderman saves the day and is saved by the Avengers.


	5. Random Story Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random thoughts for stories :D <3

1\. Loki is not actually dead. The Loki that died was just a clone.

2\. SK= Serial Killer MC= Main Character  
SK leaves MC (cop) injured on the ground.  
SK: "For now I have to go away but someday I will be back to play."  
SK: walks away cackling.  
MC: passes out. Wakes up in hospital with his partner.


	6. Original Cat Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original work about a main character who is a cat

Hello, my name is Cynthia. I am a cat right now, but I used to be a human. However, I suppose I should start this story from the beginning.

It started at the old hut on the hill, back in my neighborhood, San Francisco. I was dared to go into the hut. In the hut I found a cat. It fur was a dull black, but it's eyes were a bright green. It seemed to want me to follow it, so I did without quite knowing quite why. The room we entered was almost like a scene out of a movie, bottles on shelves and cauldrons in the center of the room. I reached out to touch a pretty teal colored bottle, when suddenly a hand grabbed my arm! The creature dragged me back away from the bottles with shocking force.

I turned to face my attacker and I almost screamed. It was an old lady, grey and wispy hair, a wart on her big nose, a broom in one hand and a crooked stick in the other in her other. "You should not be here!"said the old lady, her voice shrill, "Now you will pay!" She raised her the crooked stick in the air and pointed it at me.

My vision went black.

I opened my eyes and found myself on the ground, sunlight shining painfully in my eyes. My throat made an odd sound as I tried to speak, so I twisted around awkwardly, looking for water to try and soothe it. It felt like my limbs couldn't go the direction I wanted them. I found a puddle next to my head and glance down into it to see how clean it is. I flinched back in shock as the face that looked back was not my own, but that of a cat!

I scrambled to my feet and glanced down, trying to find some sort of trick. As the charcoal fur only followed me, I realized with a sinking heart that I truly was a cat. So I ran, as far as my new paws could handle, all the way until I reached some sort of cave. I sniffed the fresh air and with alarm, I realized I was not alone! I hissed and arched my back like a... cat. It was a black cat with green eyes, seemed to be the same one from the hut.

"Hello. My name is Adrien," said the black cat.

"My name is Cynthia," I told the strange cat, "I saw you at the hut."

Recognition filled his eyes, "you were the human" He said.

"Yes" I responded bluntly.

"Do you want to be a human again?" He questioned.

"Yes" I repeated, feeling my tail twitch of its own accord along with my irritation.

"Then you need to break the witch's wand." He said, sitting down to watch my reaction.

"Alright," I said, turning tail and heading back out the cave, "see you hopefully never again."


	7. Island of Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Island of Fog story.

Island of Fog

This was not what Hal wanted to do on his 16th birthday. He was captured by Queen Bee while he was flying around in dragon form. A net suddenly dropped on him and 10 people jumped on him. They made him sniff a gas that made him fall asleep. When he woke up he was in another cell . He started to belch out flames and made a circle in the wall so he could get through. Suddenly a gas was injected in the cell and he blacked out. He woke up to find he was hand cuffed to the wall and was dangling a few inches from the floor. He also had a collar on that he knew couldn't be taken off without a key. It was made of a enchanted metal that you couldn't lock pick. He started trying to get loose but he couldn't breath fire because he had a sheet of metal over his mouth. The door opened and Queen Bee came in. She said " don't bother that is fireproof. I need you to teach Seth how to fly." She had already taken the metal off of his mouth. Hal says "never". She says " Then I will just have to give you a stinging. Not enough to kill but enough to make you wish you were dead." She brings in her spear and gives him three stabs in the stomach area. She accidentally stabbed his intestines. He started bleeding really bad. Before he passed out she was yelling to get a medic in the room. He woke up to find he didn't remember anything. He had a terrible pain in his stomach and he couldn't sit up. He fell back asleep. The next time he woke up he was in a soft bed with his hands tied and his feet tied. He had a bandage around his stomach. He didn't struggle at all he just wanted to know who he was. Queen Bee came in and asked how he was feeling. And he asked who are you. She was so astonished that she called a doctor in. The doctor said that he had no memory of who he was. Queen Bee let him go out in the woods where he found a fairy the size of a person. She was so happy to see him. As soon as she stopped hugging him she took him to a village nearby. He was taken to a hospital after he collapsed in his way there. The fairy put him on the ground by the path. The fairy had been gone for awhile when Hal heard footsteps coming up the road. His bandage had already turned red. The footsteps stopped by him. There was a squad of soldiers who were on their way to the village. They said " who is this?" Another said " the dragon boy. We should take him to a medic." They picked him up and carried him to the village. They brought him to a man who said " what happened to you?" Another man said " we found him laying on the road with blood pooling around him , Captain Briskle. He was mumbling something about a Queen Bee. " Briskle said " we'll take him to a medic and get him stabilized and then we will take him to Simone. " Hal groaned as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Briskle rushed him to the medic and the medic said " We need to do surgery. He has been stabbed in the intestines. That is why he is bleeding so heavily. He was also poisoned so we should deal with that. " Briskle said " Get him stable and then we are bringing him to Simone." Yes sir said the medic. When Hal woke up again he was being carried by Briskle to the village. He was surrounded by soldiers. There was this weird snake person on his other side talking to Briskle saying " He went missing a week ago. We found a net that was made out of metal and a lot of foot prints around there. Then there was blood and we found burned trees. There was also a trail from where a body was dragged to a wagon. We found a note saying 'If you want to see Hal again then I wouldn't come poking around. If our cameras spot anything magical than it automatically sets off a alarm which sets off a automatic timer that injects Hal with enough gas to kill him. Queen Bee ' " Hal started writhing around because of the poison that is going through his bloodstream. Briskle commands a soldier to shoot him with a tranquilizer not enough to knock him out but enough to calm him down. He feels something hit his chest and then he feels nothing. When he can see again he sees that there are some people bending over him. They are all wearing sparkling green clothes. They are all looking at the bright red bandage around his stomach. They were also looking at the enchanted collar on him. Briskle was saying that Hal hadn't talked the entire time he only mumbled. The oldest girl their was Simone. Simone took him to a doctor where they took of the bandages around his stomach. Simone asked the Doctor what she could do about the slash in his stomach. The doctor said they would put more bandages around it. All of those people in green clothes came in. They all looked concerned. The doctor said that he might be dizzy from blood loss but that he should be fine. They all asked him to say something. He said " who are you guys?" Then he blacked out.

When he woke up he was in a soft bed. There was a pretty girl who looked like the fairy sitting in the chair next to his bed. She saw him open his eyes and noticed his confused expression. She got Simone who took a look at his bandages and checked him to see if he had a concussion. He said I want to see Queen Bee. I came from her house and I want to go back. Simone said" what does she want with you and do you remember who you are? " Hal said I don't know he answers to either of those. Can you just let me go back. I know the way there. Simone said " if you want to go you have to take all of us with you. " Hal said "OK". He started to get up but he couldn't stand without help from someone else. Simone helped him walk around a little until he started to get his balance. He led them all to Queen Bee's house and knocked on the door. The others hid in the bushes. She answered it and looked around. Then she let him come in. He walked around his bandage having a spot of blood soaking through. She took him to a room where she let him fall asleep on the bed. While he was sleeping she made him sniff a gas that made him fall asleep for longer. She then had him brought to a cell and put the metal over his mouth but she chained him to the floor this time instead of hanging from the wall. She changed his bandage and put a pillow under his head and covered him with a blanket. She then gave him the antidote to the poison from the stinging. She left him in the care of her minions and looked out the window looking for signs of his friends. Hal woke up to see that there was a Lamia looking at him with hunger. She asked Queen Bee if she could snack on his blood. She let her. As Hal was chained up the Lamia started to go towards his neck. The Lamia bit into his neck and started sucking just like a Vampire. As he started to get dizzy the Lamia stopped. The Lamia then put a bandage around his neck under his collar. She then left. Hal heard a fluttering as the fairy girl flew out from where she was hidden in his hair. The fairy unlocked the door and let the other people in. They went to where Hal was and got him out. 


	8. Original Shapeshifter Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished story

My name is Jack and this is my story.

I traveled to another world chased down by bad guys who want to enslave me. I meet a gorgeous queen and she says that if we kiss than her power will most likely destroy me. I continue my journey looking for the queens assassination plotter. When I go from one land to another I grow powers, I have been growing fire type powers. When I get to the Palace i go inside and talk to the queen. As I am talking to the queen another visitor comes to the palace. He is the queens brother And he wants to take the throne he takes a gun from his robes and aims at the queen. She is turned away from him as he starts to pull the trigger and I run and push her away just as he pulls the trigger. I get hit instead of her right in the chest, I shoot back and shot the gun right out of his hand. As royal guards come to help I sink to the ground. The queen is trying to save me but that bullet went too close to the heart. As I start to fade away we kiss and her power starts to heal me while turning me into a creature. I turned into a dragon. I stand up and see that I am able to camouflage myself. I can also talk to humans and breath fire. I end up being a dragon shapeshifter like the one in the prophecy.


	9. Star Wars Rebels 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars Rebels Idea number 2

Ezra secured passage on a transport ship that was going out of Lothal. The empire is chasing him. He gets on the ship and they get to the imperial blockade. The blockade has a Sith that senses Ezra is on that ship and they board it. Ezra escapes without revealing his powers. The ship then bolts and he contacts Leia Organa who gives him a meeting spot. He makes it there and then he is attacked while on the ship. He climbs over all the supplies but is attacked by a squad of troopers. One trooper gets a lucky shot and sends Ezra to the ground that is where he uses the force to push every one away. He gets our his light-saber and is able to fend of the twenty troopers with ease. He escapes into the city. He is injured and running from the whole city of troopers (20 squads of 20 troopers). He is able to find a safe place to hide he also gets his ship back. He flies the ship off planet to go to a rebel base when he sees 4 star destroyers blocking his path. They all activate the tractor beam to keep him in the same place until the Siths' personal star destroyer gets him in the hanger. He is captured and tortured for information on rebel bases. They know he has it but he won't give it up no matter what they do.


	10. What If This Is All A Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Story

What if this is all a dream?

Prologue

I had a perfect life. I was popular in my high school. I won prom queen.I was scouted when playing soccer and got a full ride scholarship. I was top of class in Culinary. I fell asleep that night happy. But then, I woke up...

POV Alexandria Smith

...beep...beep...beep...

That was what I heard as I was waking up. My eyes are so heavy that I don’t want to open them.As I struggle to open my eyes I hear a sound. It is someone talking. “All vital signs are normal. Looks like she is waking up.“

Chapter 1

POV Alexandria

Alex opens her eyes to see white. There is a bright and blinding white everywhere. It reminds her of freshly fallen snow when the sun shines on it. She hears a rustling and slowly turns her head to the left. There was a boy sitting in a hard plastic chair. He had dark brown hair and an angular face. He looked regal and so out of her league. She must have made a noise because his eyes slowly fluttered open revealing bright turquoise eyes that reminded her of an ocean. When he saw her eyes open he panicked and flailed out of his chair trying to reach the call button. When he hit the call button within two minutes a nurse came in. The nurse had chestnut brown hair and almond shaped hazel eyes. She was dressed in dark purple scrubs that had her badge attached to the pocket. The small piece of laminated plastic said her name was Kara Potter. Kara’s eyes widened as she saw me awake. She rushed over to take my vital signs. I finally worked up the courage to ask what happened. Or at least I tried my voice ended up coming out like I had inhaled lungfuls of smoke. The brown haired guy, who I remembered as Tyler, grabbed a cup of ice chips and put some in my mouth. When my throat stopped hurting I tried again. “What.. happened to ‘cough’ me?” Kara said that I was in a car accident.

POV Flashback

A kid who couldn’t have been older than 8 had run into the street chasing a soccer ball and I heard tires squealing as a blacked out Impala came speeding towards him. I couldn’t let him get hurt so I sprinted out there and threw myself at the boy curling around him to lessen the amount of impact he would get. Everything seems to freeze as the black hood makes contact with my side and I got thrown to the side still wrapped around the boy. My head made contact with the ground and everything went fuzzy and then dark.


	11. Lord of the Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random unfinished lord of the rings story

I see fire when I wake up. I am wedged in between two pieces of a fallen watchtower. I move to get up and cannot because my leg is broken. I hear something that sounds like hooves and see platinum blonde hair around a smooth ageless face with pointed ears and liquid silver eyes. The elf moves over to help me up and I cannot help but shiver as his smooth voice rolls through the air to reach my ears. He says "Are you okay miss? My name is Thranduil."


	12. Original #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAMF character that saves his/her classmates

I am at high school I get a card that says to meet them in the cafeteria for my own good. I go to the principal with the card. He says he will find out who sent it. A guy brings out a gun on me and pushes me downstairs to a SAT meeting. He asks two girls if they play lacrosse. He tells me to chose which one dies. He is holding a gun at my back but there is a piece of metal in front of me. I swing the metal around to hit him mid torso. He loosens his grip on the gun and I twist it out of his hands. I see he has a knife on him when he stabs me in the stomach and then stabs me in the chest on the right side. The knife stays in. I accidentally kick him over the railing of the stairs and he hits his head. He is unconscious. The other students gather around me. I tell them to not pull the knife out and just put pressure around it and in my other wound. An ambulance comes and I am rushed to the hospital. I have a lung collapsing because of the knife. They fix me up and when I am finally healed enough I go back to school. The whole school is happy to see I am okay. I go to my favorite class and see my crush smiling in relief at me. He comes up to me and says “I am so happy you are okay. I have something I want to tell you. I like you. Will you be my girlfriend?” I of course say yes. That is the end of this story but there are many more to come.


	13. The Kid Who Defeats the Supernatural by Accident.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short story that I wrote for my English class

Hi, my name is Pepper, and I am an angel, specifically in the guardian division. I am assigned to children so I can protect them from dying before they are adults. All guardian angels try to save the kids, but sometimes they can’t, and they inevitably die. The kids that die get reborn into different bodies and have to start over as a baby. My last assignment did not go well, and a demon attacked the child. Demons are the enemies of angels, and they always try to kill the angels and their assignments. I was assigned to a new child and given new equipment to use in case a demon comes after me or my charge. But right now, I don’t think they would need to kill the child. The child will do it himself. 

His name is Chad, and he is 12. He has porcelain looking skin with big green eyes and onyx black hair. He seems like the perfect child, the one that everyone wants to be friends with, but he always gets into these insane accidents that I now have to protect him from. Just this morning, he nearly choked on his cereal because he was eating too fast, tripped on a cat and almost fell down the stairs, and nearly got ran over by a horse-drawn carriage in the middle of New York. He doesn’t even own a cat! How did one get into his house! I now have to protect him from all of these insane accidents that happen around him. 

I am following him in school and see a supernatural creature coming towards Chad during lunch. The beast is an Imp. Imps are mischievous and are known to cause chaos. Chad is carrying his tray of food, which includes fries. Chad slips on the water that some other child spilled, and his food goes flying through the air to land on the imp. All supernatural creatures except for demons and angels are allergic to salt. So when the salty fries landed on the imp, he had an allergic reaction and had to leave. I had to save Chad because if he fell, he would have hit his head on a table and gotten a significant concussion. The imp was just the first supernatural creature that Chad defeated by accident. 

Many other creatures came over five years. Chad is now 17, almost 18. He has learned that I am guarding him, and we have become friends. Because I am an angel, I am not allowed to intervene with other supernatural creatures attacking my charge, but I taught him to listen to what his instincts tell him to do. He has long hair and is not as clumsy now. He is still a beacon for supernatural creatures, and he still has crazy and insane accidents, but they are not caused by him now. Chad has a reputation in heaven, the underworld, and everywhere in-between. He is known as the Slayer of Wolves and the Conqueror of Vampires. He has defeated a dragon and a Kraken. But the greatest challenge is still coming. 

Chad is walking back from high school and is taking a detour through a nearby park. Suddenly a neon orange circle appears in the ground. A grotesque hand rises from the center of the portal and claws at the grass around it. The hand slowly digs into the dirt and pulls up a body that is as grotesque as the appendage was. The thing coming out of the portal with the rotting skin, fangs, horns, and glowing orange and red color-changing eyes is a demon. He is not just a demon; he is the oldest living demon. He has lived for centuries. Now he is going after Chad. Chad doesn’t notice and bends down to pick up a rock right as the demon swings at his head with his claw covered hand. The demon misses, and Chad gets up and walks away. Chad walks to the playground and sits on a swing. As he starts swinging, the demon comes up behind him and goes to swipe at him. Chad jumps off the swing and lands on his feet, and the demon gets tangled up in the chains of the swing. As the demon is trying to get out of his irony prison, he never notices that there are a bunch of daisies behind him. When it steps back and steps on one, he gets blisters on his feet because all demons are allergic to different flowers. He summons a portal and commands all supernatural creatures to stay away from Chad. I am glad because this makes my job easier without all of the creatures coming after him. When Chad turns 18, he stops being a beacon for the supernatural, and he grows up to write stories about a kid who is clumsy but saves everyone from the end of the world alongside his best friend. What is funny about that is that the name of the best friend is Pepper. He even includes that I am allergic to mushrooms.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my 18th birthday on Christmas!!! Happy Holidays Everyone!!  
:D <3


	14. The sun and moon battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An original story that is just basically an outline.

In the beginning of time there was nothing. After the planets have formed there was a battle going on between two gods on who got to rule over one of the planets. This planet was called Earth and there were tiny beings on it that were vulnerable. These beings caught the attention of the gods and the gods tried to influence them. The people worshipping the sun wanted to live in the light and protect everyone. The people worshipping the moon wanted to live in the dark and bring chaos. These two peoples went to war to fight for their god. The gods also went to war but when the sun goddess saw that the people were suffering she sacrificed herself to let all people live in the darkness but still survived. The moon god was happy about that until people started dying because of the chaos his worshippers caused. He resurrected the sun and brought peace to the Earth and they decided to split the days between them.  
Characters:  
The moon is in the shape of a man with pitch black hair and black eyes. He rules over the darkness and wants to bring chaos to the Earth that the sun is trying to protect.  
The sun is in the shape of a woman who has long golden hair and beautiful amber eyes. She rules over the light and makes sure that all of the people in her light are happy.


End file.
